


Past and Present

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Past and Present

Blood. Blood everywhere. Battered bodies. Sorrow. As the water flowed over his body and the blood slipped away, new and past memories continued to resurface in his mind.  
The images followed one another making him mad. All that suffering. All that death. Sometimes he knew he was the cause. A flash crossed his mind as a hand landed on his shoulder. His training was about to take over, but when he realized the hand belonged to Lucy he calmed down.  
"Garcia ... shh ... I'm here." the historian had joined him in the shower hugging him from behind.  
"Draga ... žao mi je"  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known and in any case you couldn't have done anything about it. " she tried to reassure him "Now come, I have to check the wounds."  
Flynn let her take care of him. She fixed his injuries as best she could.  
"Come on ... let's go to bed." Lucy lets Garcia hold on to her and slowly they reached the room.  
"Lie down" she ordered, being humored.  
When she saw that Garcia was settled, she hugged him cradling him until he fell asleep, after which she let sleep take her too.P


End file.
